The present invention relates to a fastening device comprising at least one nut and at least one support unit.
For joining components to each other, it is disclosed, for example, in the prior art to use screws or nuts that are preloaded by springs (e.g. WO 00/63567, DE 25 41 826). The process of preloading the screws or nuts secures same. It is also known in the prior art to equip nuts with suitably designed washers (DE 26 01 731). The disadvantage in each of the prior-art methods is that the fastening device is made of a plurality of single components or it necessitates expensive production.